Family Matters
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: Hally and Logan are married with two twin boys, Nathan and Mason. What happens though when they have a new baby and Mason doesn't approve? What do they do when he runs away and they can't find him? STORY FOR ANTHIBTR!


**Ok I haven't written on here for like EVER so it's good to be back! This story is for anthiBTR! She requested it so, here it is. Hope you like it anthiBTR! **

**I screamed out as I pushed for the last time. Tears streamed down my face as I look at the little girl the doctor holds in his hand. I look over at my husband, who's hand I nearly broke while I was in labor and he smiled back at me, holding back tears of his own. **

**This was my worst labor yet. It was only my second but I had twins the first time, and they were easier than this! The babies heart beat would lower every time I started to push so they had to give me air through a mask. I was in labor for twelve hours before I could finally push. **

**But now, it was finally over and I could breath soundly. The doctors took my little girl away to be cleaned. I didn't want them to take her away. I wanted to hold her. **

"**Logan?" I said to my husband.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked me, looking worried.**

"**Do you think she'll be healthy?" Before he could answer, though, the doctor came back in with my baby girl and handed her to me. **

"**She's perfectly healthy," the doctor said with a smile. He had delivered my other two children as well. He was a family friend. I trusted him more than anyone else and was thankful that he was able to deliver this one as well.**

**I smiled at him. "Thank you Dr. Knowlen," I said, relieved. **

"**Of course," Dr. Knowlen said smiling at Logan. **

"**What do you want to name her?" Logan asked me.**

"**I like Rebecca," I said. It had been my mother's name. She and I had always been close and I knew that my first daughter would be named after her. When she died, I knew for sure that's what her name was going to be. **

"**After your mother," Logan said. "I like that." We smiled at each other. I kissed him. He was the best husband I could have ever hoped for. He understood me and was a great father. "She looks like you," he said, looking at her, then me. I smiled.**

"**Do you want to get Mason and Nathan?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure they would love to see there new baby sister," Logan said with a wary smile. Both boys were upset when I told them they would be having a baby sister. They were ok with a baby brother but they were still at the age where they didn't like girls. I was worried most for Mason, though. He seemed most upset. I think he's worried he's going to be forgotten. I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't listen. **

**Soon, Logan came back in the room with Nathan. Nathan ran up to my bed and looked at Rebecca.**

"**Why is she sleeping?" He asked.**

"**She's tired, sweetie," I told him.**

"**Oh. What's her name?"**

"**Her name's Rebecca."**

"**Like Grandma!" He exclaimed. My mother had only died about a year ago so both boys had met her.**

"**Yes. Like Grandma. Don't be to loud though, Honey, you could wake up the baby."**

"**Oh, sorry." I was happy. Nathan seemed to be warming up to Rebecca well. But that led me to another question.**

"**Where's your brother, Nathan?"**

"**Mason didn't want to see the baby." Nathan answered, not really paying attention to me. He was more interested in Rebecca.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because he said she's stupid. He said she should go away," he explained.**

"**He did?" Nathan nodded. He asked me to hold Rebecca and I made him sit on the bed and showed him how to hold her. Logan sat with us and told Nathan all the things he could do to help. **

**I sat and watched but wasn't really pay attention. I asked Dr. Knowlen if I could get out of bed and talk to my son but he said no. Soon, they took Rebecca away. They wanted to keep her over night as she had a cough. When they took her away, I asked Logan to bring Mason in here and see if my parents would take care of Nathan. He did just that and soon Mason came in, only after he knew that Rebecca wasn't in here.**

"**Honey, why didn't you want to see Rebecca?" I asked. Mason sat at the foot of my bed and Logan sat in a chair next to my bed. **

"**Because! She's stupid and is your new favorite!" Mason said, struggling to keep back tears.**

"**No! Mason, we don't have a favorite kid. I promise. We love you all the same." Logan said, putting his hand on Mason's little shoulder. **

"**No you don't! Your going to love her more because she's a girl and they are nicer and listen to there parents better!" Mason yelled, tears streaming down his face. "You are going to spend all your time with her and not me because she's going to cry and purposefully make you forget about me!" Mason was very smart for an eight year old. He understood things that most kids his age didn't.**

"**That's not true, Mason. She cries because she needs something and she can't talk yet. It's the only way she can express herself," Logan said, being the wonderful pediatrician I knew he was. One day, he would be a true doctor, but for now, he was happy as a pediatrician.**

"**I don't care! Your still going to ignore me! And even if your not with her, your going to be to tired to play with me and Nathan anyway!"**

"**Nathan-" I started but he got off the bed and ran out of the room. I sighed. I didn't know what we were going to do with him. I just hoped that one day he would be able to except Rebecca. Little did I know that that was not going to happen.**


End file.
